This proposal is submitted to help organize and conduct the 1992 Gordon Research Conference on Calcium Phosphates, to be held July 20 to 24 at Salve Regina College, Newport, Rhode Island. This meeting is the tenth in a continuous series and allows the interaction of approximately 120 international scientists from universities, industry, and government who study chemistry, biology, physics, dentistry, medicine, biomaterials, mineralogy, oceanography, geology, soil science, environmental science, and related fields, and share a common interest in calcium phosphate research. The general theme of the 1992 conference is "Calcium Phosphates: Applications from Basic Chemistry to Biomineralization", and topics planned for discussion include (1) fundamental aspects of calcium phosphate mineral chemistry; (2) regulation of calcium phosphate mineral formation by macromolecules; (3) cell-mediated calcium phosphate mineralization; (4) physicochemical mechanisms in mineralization of dental systems; (5) regulation of calcium phosphate dissolution in dental enamel; (6) mechanisms in pathological deposition of calcium phosphates; (7) physicochemical considerations in fabrication of calcium phosphate biomaterials; (8) innovative imaging methods for characterization of calcium phosphates; and (9) application of newer experimental techniques in calcium phosphates research. The strength of this conference lies in the fact that scientists from highly diverse backgrounds bring their expertise to this meeting to exchange scientific information, and generate new approaches for research solutions to problems in all areas of calcium phosphate studies. The meeting thereby contributes greatly to scientific cooperation and understanding between laboratories both within and outside this country.